


Creation

by starbirb



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbirb/pseuds/starbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Chiaki Nanami. [sdr2 spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

The AI slowly stirred to life. She blinked once, twice, three times, before staring at… something. Was that a person? Yes, she recognized it as a person. 

  
“Hello?”  
“It works!” The person grinned. “Hello, Nanami-san!”  
Nanami…? That was her name. Chiaki Nanami.  
“Hello.” She replied, after a moment’s pause.  
“Ahh, do you know me? Can you load your database?”  


Instantly, her memory began to search for signs. It took her a minute, but she remembered. She knew this person: Makoto Naegi. A member of the Future Foundation, along with Kyouko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, and some others.

  
“…Yes, Naegi-kun.” She responded. “You work for the Future Foundation.”  
“That’s good! Still a little shaky, but I think we can work with you.” He grinned.  
“Work with me?” Nanami tilted her head. She was programmed; that much she knew, but she didn’t know the details.  
“Right, you haven’t gotten that information, but one second. Take a look around yourself. What do you see?”  


Nanami obeyed, surveying the scene. She recognized it as a tropical island. A rather nice one, she added. There were clear waters, golden sand, the weather was great… It was a paradise, was it not? But why was she here? And, wait, there was something missing-- 

  
“Usami-san… She isn’t here.” She wasn’t quite sure who Usami was, but the name came to mind.  
“Oh! Huh.” He seemed impressed. At that, she smiled. It felt surprisingly warm. (This came as a shock to her: Even if she wasn’t human, she could feel emotions… Right? Or was she just programmed to feel so?  
No, not now. Something was happening. Stop thinking.)  
“Hewwo!” Suddenly, a pink rabbit popped up right next to Nanami. She instantly recognized it as Usami.  
“Hello, Usami-san.” Nanami said in reply. It felt as though she knew the rabbit for years, even if the both of them had only existed for… what, minutes?  
“Fujisaki-san would’ve been happy to see this.” Naegi’s grin grew wider.  


Nanami didn’t know who Fujisaki was, but she didn’t ask. She figured she would learn in time. And, yet, Fujisaki felt like a distant memory, as if her databanks were already searching. A distant, sad memory… 

  
“Do you know what you two need to do?” Naegi interrupted her thoughts.  
“I… I do not.” Nanami said, and then paused. “…Am I supposed to?”  
“Well, you’ll find them out soon enough.  
In the meantime, just explore. You’ll need to know the place. Oh, and… happy birthday.” Naegi laughed.  
Nanami smiled again.  
“Thank you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
It all felt like a distant memory. What day was her birthday? She couldn’t remember.  
She supposed it didn’t matter. She had more pressing matters to think about. Such as the trial. Nagito Komaeda was the victim.  
And, yet, there was a sadness to it all. She felt-no, she knew that she couldn’t escape with her friends. Were they even her friends? Weren’t her feelings all programmed? It couldn’t be, it simply couldn’t be. She felt real, she almost felt real, so her emotions had to be real--  
Oh, it didn’t matter. She’d protect them to the end, anyways. Whether or not her feelings were real, she had a mission.  
The very mission she was created for.

**Author's Note:**

> Her birthday is technically on March 14th, but I wanted to finish this. It's also pretty short. I might write another thing for Nanami if I have the time/want to.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
